Dandelion in the Spring
by likethedeadsea
Summary: "What I need is the dandelion in the spring. The bright yellow that means rebirth instead of destruction. The promise that life can go on, no matter how bad our losses. That it can be good again." Post-MJ


I sit with my back against Peeta's muscular chest staring out towards the lake. I'm nibbling on a cheese bun from the basket of food Peeta packed when we decided to come out here today. The sun is shining down on us and it's a warm welcome from frigid winter that just passed.

Peeta sighs contently behind me, probably having the same thoughts, but then I feel his arms wrap around me and his hands rub my protruding stomach. I realize then that his thoughts are elsewhere. While I was thinking about the game I'll be able to hunt and fish we could have for dinner now that the snow is gone and the temperatures are much warmer, he is thinking about the child growing inside of me, the life we created.

I smile thinking about it too and place my hands over top of his. I feel him kiss the top of my head and I turn to reach his lips. It's sweet and we both pull back with smiles on our faces. I see Peeta open his mouth to say something but I cut him off with another kiss, this one more pressing. As I move to deepen the kiss I also turn my body around so I can straddle his lap. He moans as I do so.

My aggressive hands wonder up to his hair where they wrap themselves in his curls, while his gentle ones rub up and down my sides, occasionally grazing the sides of my breasts. I groan, frustrated and wanting him to place his hands fully on me.

Peeta pulls back and chuckles. "You know Katniss, as much as I'm enjoying this, and would love to continue," to accentuate his point he raises his hips up so I can feel the beginnings of his arousal, "now isn't the best time or place to do so."

I sigh. "I know." I kiss his swollen lips once more before I move from my place in his lap. It may be nice and sunny out, but it is still not warm enough for me to let my hormones take over and ravish my husband out in the open. Moments like that are meant for the summer months.

Last summer, when we were becoming frustrated that we weren't conceiving, we would come out here to relax. We made love in and around this lake many times in an attempt to change things up, and hopefully change our luck.

When the leaves changed color and started to drop, and another test came back negative, I can say we both were more than a little disappointed. Peeta wanted a child so badly and once I finally agreed we could try for one he was ecstatic. The beautiful grin that stretched across his face seemed to last for weeks. We made love countless times that first month, and when my period came we were okay. Nobody gets it their first try, right? We kept working at it, so to speak. But month after month and no results took its toll.

It was in those months I realized that I wanted to be a mother as much as Peeta wanted to be a father. When November came, and my period did not, I tried not to get my hopes up, but I couldn't deny how anxious I was. Peeta was there as I peed on the stick and he held my hand as we waited for the results. My hands shook as I picked it up and passed it to Peeta. I was too nervous to look at it. When he looked up at me and beamed I was able to release the breath I had been holding. And when he held up the little stick with the plus sign I broke down in the most joyous tears.

We stay at the lake a little while longer. Peeta sketches while I take a short nap. He gently rouses me awake when he thinks we should go so we have enough time to get back and make dinner.

Despite Peeta's heavy tread, the walk back through the woods is peaceful. He carries the basket in one hand, the other wrapped around mine, occasionally rubbing his thumb along the back of my hand. It's a sweet gesture that has me smiling without realizing it.

We come to a clearing and I spot a patch of dandelions and the scene it so stunning it causes me to catch my breath. How fitting is it come across these on a day that has been so perfect and I am happier than I have ever been in recent memory? When I am with my husband and our baby growing inside of me, my own symbols of hope and rebirth.

I let go of Peeta's hand to go and pick one. He watches me with a look I can't quite decipher. Perhaps he is thinking about what these dandelions have meant to us too. I pick a full one bring it to Peeta. I hold it between us and tell him to make a wish. He seems to ponder a moment before he says, "I don't need to make a wish, I have everything I need right here," and pulls me towards him and gently touches his lips to mine. I'm about to retort with surely there must be something he can wish for when I feel a light fluttering in my stomach. It's barely there at first, but then I feel it much stronger and it startles me so much I drop the flower and clutch at my belly.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" Peeta asks in a panicked tone. "Are you alright? Is it the baby?"

"I…it…I felt something."

Instead of being terrified like I clearly am, Peeta gleams and places a hand to my stomach. "You felt the baby move?" I nod my head. "I think so."

"That's awesome! The books said you should start feeling it around now. This is amazing!" He's so enthusiastic about what just happened that I can't help but to return his infectious smile.

The whole way back to the Village he asks about what it felt like, if I'm feeling it again, which I don't the whole way back, and if he can feel it. He even has us pause several times so he can stop and feel on my stomach. He's not deterred when nothing happens. He just kisses me and tells me to let him know when I feel it again.

We call my mother when we get home and she confirms that it was more than likely the baby moving that I had felt. She tells me its completely normal and healthy and that it is nothing to worry about. That doesn't stop the terror from ripping through my body that night when Peeta and I are in bed and I feel it again.

It's not until several months later, when I am hunched against Peeta, exhausted, holding a bundle with dark brown curls and familiar blue eyes that I am completely content and happy.

"She has your eyes," I say, "Real or not real?" He smiles and leans down to kiss our baby girl's forehead. "Real," he replies before doing the same to me.

"She has your nose," he says while gently running a finger over her tiny little button nose. "And your scowl apparently," he laughs as her face does indeed pinch before she starts to wail. She's hungry, so I put her to my breast.

Looking down at her I can't help but smile as tears fill my eyes. I have everything I need. I have a healthy, beautiful baby girl, and a husband that, despite everything we've been through, still loves me and would do anything for me. We are proof that even through destruction things can be good again.


End file.
